Tai Lung
Tai Lung is the primary antagonist of the movie Kung Fu Panda. He is a Snow Leopard with supernatural Kung Fu abilities. His signature move is the nerve touch, where with one hit, he can paralyze his foe. Backstory Tai Lung was found as a cub by Master Shifu. Master Shifu raised him as his own son, having "loved him like no other", and trained him in the arts of Kung Fu. Tai Lung became a formidable fighter, and was the first to master the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. But even that power wasn't enough for him. He wanted the Dragon Scroll, which was believed to hold the secret to limitless power, to which it acts as the source of Tai Lung's growing pride. However, Master Oogway, Shifu's mentor, sensed his overwhelming pride that will result dark pursuits, and respectfully refused to let him have it. At that rate, Tai Lung's pride turns into rage, and Tai Lung takes it out by laying waste to the Valley of Peace, and tried to take the scroll by force, where Master Oogway and Master Shifu are waiting for him. Shifu attempts to stop Tai Lung on his rampage, but is unwilling to harm the one who he considers to be a son. Eventually, Tai Lung didn't hesistate to push Shifu out of the way, crippling him in the process, due to the fact that Shifu was unable to stand up for Tai Lung when Oogway denied him the Dragon Scroll. Just before Tai Lung was about to get hold of the Dragon Scroll, he was stopped by Master Oogway, who blocks up his chi, rendering him unconscious. He was then locked into a prison with thousands of guards, weapons, two boulders chained to his arms, and a jade shell on his back to immobilize him as punishment for his crimes against the Valley. In the Story 20 years later, Tai Lung escapes from prison, while in the Valley of Peace, the potential Dragon Warrior (Po the Panda) is being trained to fight Tai Lung. But the problem is that while Tai Lung was loc ked away, he had much time to meditate, and became stronger than ever before. He is faster, stronger, and now more powerful than his master Shifu. His goal is to stop at nothing to get the dragon scroll, and obtain unlimited power. During the final battle, he and Po come face-to-face. After a fierce and comedic battle Po manages to defeat him by using the Wuxi finger hold, which causes a huge gold explosion and leaves him buried under his feet. Video Game Tai Lung makes a comeback in the video game Kung Fu Panda Legendary Warriors, in which he is the main antagonist and final boss. This time, he comes with a troop of enemies to aid him. Again, he is defeated, this time once for all. thumb|300px|left|Tai Lung's great escape. Category:Fighter Category:Animal Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Movie Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Obsessed Category:Deceased Villains Category:Outcast Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villians Category:Petrifiers Category:Evil from the past Category:Sociopaths Category:Clawed Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Psychopath Category:Feline Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Ferals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains